The Wizard of Oz
by dirtyharriet
Summary: It's Harry Potter Meets The Wizard of OZ! Same story just the HP characters incorporated into it with a bit of a twist. *Helps if you've SEEN the movie* Have a look and tell me what ya think.


Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to JK Rowling. This story is based on The Wonderful story The Wizard of Oz written by (I cant think of his name! When I do I will post it! Coz he's a great writer!) Anyway I don't own that either. I don't really own much of this I really just combined the two and this is what I got. Hope you like it.  
Try and hear them in American accents coz that's how I wrote them. It helps quite a lot if you've seen the movie coz I didn't write out all the songs so your going to have to just sing them in your head.  
  
AN: My apologies for any spelling mistakes etc.. I know I cant spel! Lol Whenever Harry says Ant he's really saying AUNT just say it as Ant to give it the American accent. Any other mistakes please tell me, hope u enjoy it!   
  
The Wizard Of Oz  
For nearly forty years this story has given faithful service to the young in heart; and the time has been powerless to put its kindly philosophy out of fashion.  
To those of you who have been faithful to it in return…  
And to the young at heart I dedicate this story.  
Everything was black and white. The sky, the grass, everything. There wasn't any colour.   
  
Running along a dirt road out in the country came a boy.   
  
His name was Harry Potter.   
  
His eyes were green and his hair jet black and stuck up all over the place no matter how much he tried to smooth it down.   
  
He wore round glasses and above on his forehead was a lightning bolt scar.  
  
"Is she coming?" Harry turned and looked back down the road. "Oh did she hurt ya Crookshanks? She tried to didn't she! Come on lets go find Ant Petunia and Uncle Vernon.  
  
He ran further down the road until he was met by a picket fence, surrounding a barn with a weather vane, pigsty and chicken pen.   
  
"Ant Petunia! Ant Petunia!"  
  
"Not now Harry we're busy" Said a horse faced looking woman with a long neck.  
"Just listen to what Ms Riddle did to poor Crookshanks!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Boy didn't you hear your ant! We've gotta get these here chicks into the cage" Uncle Vernon said pushing Harry out of the way as he handled a dozen baby chickens into a wire cage.   
  
"Oh but she hit him Uncle Vernon. She hit with her broom stick just because she says he gets into her garden everyday and chases her nasty old rat" Harry said.  
  
"Harry we really are very busy, why don't you make yourself useful for a change" Ant Petunia said as she   
lifted more chicks from her apron into the cage.  
  
Harry left them alone and walked over to the barn where three people wearing overalls were working on a broom stick.   
  
"OW! you hit my finger!" The girl with brown bushy hair yelped.  
  
"Get your finger outta the way!" Said the red head sitting across the other side of the broom from her.  
  
Harry walked over to the boy who was standing up wiping the grease from his hands onto his overalls.   
  
"Oh Neville what am I gonna do? Ms Riddle said she was gonna get the sheriff!" Harry said distressed.  
"She aint nothing to be afraid of! Just have a little courage that's all!"  
  
"I'm not afraid of her"  
  
"Well next time she comes up to you spit right in her eye, that's what I'd do" And with that he walked over and busied himself in a tool box a few feet away.  
  
Then the bushy haired girl stood up and wiped some oil from her face.   
  
"Harry you aint usin your head about this, anyone would think you didn't have any brains!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I have so got brains" Harry defended.  
  
"Well why don't ya use em. Next time you're coming home don't go past Ms Riddles' house. Then Crookshanks wont get in her garden and you wont get in no trouble" She smiled.  
  
"Yeah maybe, Thanks Hermione" Harry said dully.  
  
"Get back to work!" Uncle Vernon roared from the chicken pen.  
  
Ant Petunia came hurrying over. "You heard him" She snarled at the three.  
  
"Ant Petunia, you should hear what Ms Riddle said she was gonna do to Crookshanks, she said she was gonna-"  
  
"Harry, your always getting yourself in a fuss over nothing, Now make yourself useful and find a place where you wont get into any trouble!" She bustled off somewhere else.  
  
"A place where there isn't any trouble?" Harry said gloomily to himself. "Do you think there is such a place Crookshanks?" He looked lovingly at the cat. "It's not a place you can get to by a broom or a train. It's a place far away, Beyond the moon, behind the rain."  
  
Then Harry leant up against a haystack and broke into song.  
  
Song somewhere over The Rainbow  
  
Riding a black broom into the farm came a person wearing black robes. A hood covered her face.  
Her robes flew violently in the wind. Ms Riddle approached The Dursleys' Farm.  
*******************************  
  
"Vernon! That cat is a menace to the community. I'm taking him to the sheriff to see that it's destroyed."  
  
"Destroyed!" Harry burst out. "Crookshanks?! You cant you must'nt! Ant Petunia, Uncle Vernon you wont let her will ya?" Harry pleaded.  
  
"I've got the sheriff's orders right here" she shoved some papers into Uncle Vernon's hands. "Give me that cat!"  
  
"No! You leave him alone, you, you wicked old witch!" Harry said pulling Crookshanks out of her reach.  
  
"Well" Said Uncle Vernon scanning the documents." Everything seems to be in order, take the cat"  
  
Uncle Vernon stepped towards Harry and took Crookshanks from him. He gave him over to Ms Riddle and she placed him in her basket.   
  
Harry tore off to his room, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Bout bloody time we got rid of that cat!"Uncle Vernon said as he showed Ms Riddle to the door.  
  
She hopped on her broomstick and soar into the air.  
  
Just as she was doing so Crookshanks leapt out of the basket and began running back to the house. Ms Riddle who was totally oblivious to it continued flying.  
  
Harry lay on his bed, head in his pillow sobbing. Then he felt something rub up against his leg. He looked down.   
  
"Crookshanks!" He picked the cat up into a tight hug.   
  
"You got away! But Ms Riddle she'll be comin for ya any minute now. We've got to get away, we've got to run away" Harry started packing his suitcase.  
***************************************  
  
Harry felt tired. He had been walking for so long.   
  
Then he came across a wooden caravan.   
  
The sign read: 'Professor Dumbledore, defeating Dark Wizards around the world'. There was a horse tied up near by with a name tag that read 'Fawkes'.   
  
Then out of caravan appeared a man.   
  
He was an elderly looking man, wearing long purple robes. He had half moon spectacles and a crooked nose. His hair and beard were both silver and long.  
  
"Well what do we have here?" He peered over his spectacles at Harry.  
  
But before Harry could answer he spoke again.  
  
"No, don't tell me… You're travelling in disguise? No that's not it. You're going on a visit? No… You're running away"  
  
"How did you guess?" Harry asked amazed.  
  
"Ah Professor Dumbledore never guesses he knows" Dumbledore said waving his hand about.  
  
"Now why are you running away?" But before Harry could answer he spoke again." No don't tell me… they   
don't understand you at home. You want to see new lands and find your parents" He said moving closer to Harry.  
  
"Wow it was like you could read what was inside of me" Harry said. "Oh Professor Dumbledore please let me come with you and defeat dark wizards around the world" Harry pleaded.  
  
"Why do you know any?" He stood back for a moment "I'll have to consult my crystal before I do anything. If you'll just step inside" Dumbledore gestured for Harry to go in.  
  
The caravan was surprisingly roomy- from how it looked outside. There were many lighted candles sitting around soft looking armchairs and different objects that looked to be foreign. Harry could see a large telescope with numerous instruments hanging from it.  
  
There was a round table with a crystal ball in the middle of the room with two seats either side of it. Dumbledore sat down and Harry did the same.   
  
"AH!" Harry jumped. "I see a barn with a picket fence and a house with a running horse."  
  
"That's our farm" Harry replied.  
  
"What's this?" Dumbledore looked into the crystal deeper. "I see a young woman with dark red hair and green eyes, much like yours"  
  
"That's my mum!" Harry said excitedly.  
  
"She's asking for you. A horse faced looking woman is telling her you ran away"  
  
"Ant Petunia" Harry muttered.  
  
"And a man with black hair it's all messed up and sticking out all over the place, quite like yours."  
  
"My Dad!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"That's all I can see the crystal's gone dark " Dumbledore said looking back up at Harry.  
  
"Oh I've got to get home right away and meet my parents!" Harry got up and picked Crookshanks up.  
  
"I thought you were coming with me" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I've never met my parents. Goodbye Professor Dumbledore and thanks a lot"   
  
Harry and Crookshanks sped off back down the dirt road. The wind was blowing viciously.   
  
"Whoa Fawkes!" Dumbledore grabbed the reins of his horse who was playing up. "Poor boy hope he gets home alright."  
**********************  
  
A huge twister's blowin!" Hermione said looking at the fast approaching cyclone.  
  
"Let them horses out Ron!" called Neville.  
  
"Everyone into the storm shelter!" Uncle Vernon yelled.  
  
He opened a wooden door that led to an underground shelter.  
  
"What about Harry?" Ron asked fighting the wind to the shelter.  
"  
I'm sure he's fine. Just get in!" Aunt Petunia said stepping in.  
**************************  
  
Harry kicked the gate of the picket fence open. The horses were running wild and the wind was crazy.. He could see the cyclone getting nearer.  
  
"Mum! Dad!" Harry called out. He opened the screen to let himself into the house and it blew off.  
  
"Ant Petunia! Uncle Vernon!" He yelled as he ran through the empty house. "Ron, Hermione, Neville!" He called franticly. "It's me Harry!"  
  
Harry ran into his bedroom. Suddenly he felt the entire house being lifted up by the wind. He grabbed   
Crookshanks and sat up on his bed. The house was uprooted. He stepped off his bed and looked out the window.  
  
"We must be up inside the cyclone" He told a frightened Crookshanks.  
  
Then outside his window Harry saw the most peculiar things.   
  
"Hagrid?" Harry asked as his pet cow flew past his window.   
  
Then a young boy and girl. They were wearing earmuffs and holding up madrakes that they had just pulled out of their pots. They smiled at Harry and were blown away.   
  
Next were a group of seven young boys and girls playing quidditch. The quaffle flew in the window at Harry and he caught it and threw it back. They waved at him and then disappeared.   
  
Then almost out of no where came a hooded woman. She was riding a broom and laughing in a high pitch cackle.  
  
"Ms Riddle" Harry gasped.  
  
She shrieked and then flew off.  
  
The house started to spin, faster and faster. Harry jumped onto his bed with Crookshanks. He shut his eyes.   
  
Faster and faster!  
  
Then it stopped.   
  
Slowly Harry opened his eyes. He walked out through the house and opened the door.   
What he saw next was incredible. Everything was colourful. There were beautiful flowers, that smelled sweetly. He saw a bubbling brook with sparkling blue water and a bridge that ran over the top of it. There were houses, tiny houses. It looked like a small villiage.  
  
"Oh Crookshanks, I don't think we're in Surrey anymore"  
  
Harry twirled around.  
  
"We must be over the rainbow!"  
  
Then a pink bubble began to float towards Harry.  
  
It grew larger and larger until there before him stood a lady wearing a pink gown with silver sequence and a crown on top of her hair in a tight bun. She was holding a silver wand and looked down at him through her square spectacles.  
  
"Are you a good with or a bad witch?"  
  
"who me? Oh I'm not a witch at all" Harry said.  
  
"Well is that a witch?" She pointed her wand at Crookshanks.  
  
"OH Crookshanks, he's my cat. I'm Harry, Harry Potter, from Surrey"  
  
"Oh I'm confused. The munchkins called me hear and told me that a new witch has dropped a house on the wicked witch of the East. And there's the house" She waved her wand to it. " And here you are. So are you a good witch or a bad witch?"  
  
"I already told you I'm not a witch at all. I'm a wizard. Are you a witch?" He looked at the stern looking woman.  
  
"I am Minerva Mcgonagall the good witch of the North"  
  
"Where am I?" Harry asked.  
  
"This is Munchkin land in the county of The Land of Oz. The munckins wish to thank you for freeing them of the wicked witch"  
  
"Did I kill her?" Harry asked stunned.  
  
She pointed her wand over to the house. A pair of legs wearing black and white striped socks were sticking out from underneath it. On the ends of her feet were a pair of ruby coloured shoes.  
  
"That's all that's left of the wicked with of the East. Its alright you can come out" Minerva beckoned towards the bushes where tiny little people began to emerge.   
  
song Come out come out wherever you are, and meet the young lad who fell from a star. He fell from a star, he fell very far and Surrey he says is the name of the star. Continue song.  
  
Then through the last chorus of the munchkins song a huge explosion of orange smoke appeared in the middle of the village.  
  
Screams were heard everywhere and all the munckins fled or ran into hiding.  
  
An ugly woman was waving smoke from her face, she was wearing black robes. She looked over at the house.   
  
"Who killed my sister?" she growled. "Was it you?" she pointed a long ugly finger at Harry who was standing next to Minerva.  
  
"It was an accident. I didn't mean to kill anyone" Harry stuttered.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting the ruby slippers" Minerva reminded her.  
  
"Of course, the slippers!" She turned back to the house.  
  
"I thought you said she was dead?" Harry whispered.  
"That was her sister the Shmoldermort, the wicked with of the East. This is Voldemort the wicked witch of the West, she's much worse than the other one."Minerva said.  
  
As Voldemort bent down to take the ruby slippers they disappeared and the witches legs curled up under the house.  
  
"The slippers! They're gone!" she turned to Harry and Minerva. "What have you done with them?"  
  
Minerva pointed her wand at Harry's feet.   
  
"There they are and there they'll stay" Minerva said.  
  
Harry looked down and saw the sparkling slippers on his feet.   
  
"Give those to me. I'm the only one who know's how to use them. Their no use to you" Voldemort said advancing on Harry.  
  
Minerva pulled him back and whispered, " Don't give them to her, There magic must be very powerful or she wouldn't want them so badly."  
  
"You stay out of this Minerva!" the witch snorted.  
  
"Oh rubbish! You have no power here! Go! before somebody drops a house on you!"  
  
Voldemort looked wearily up at the sky and then turned to Harry.   
"I'll get you my pretty and your little cat too!" She laughed eerily and then disappeared into another cloud of orange smoke.  
  
Harry stood wide eyed at what had just happened.  
  
"She's gone, you can come out" Minerva called the munchkins. They slowly made their way out.  
"I'm afraid you've made quite and enemy of the Wicked Witch of the West, Voldemort. The sooner you get out of Oz all together the safer you'll sleep"   
  
"I'd give anything to get out of Oz altogether. But how do I get home? I cant go the way I came" Harry said  
  
"No that's true. The only one who might know is the Great and powerful Wizard of Oz" All the munchkins bowed their heads at the sound of his name.  
  
"Is he good" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh very good but very mysterious" Minerva replied. "He lives in Emerald City and that's a long way from here. I don't suppose you brought your broom with you?"  
  
"No I didn't" Harry answered.  
  
"Then you'll have to walk. It's always best to start at the beginning. And all you have to do is follow the yellow brick road" Minerva pointed her wand to the road that was painted yellow. " The munchkins will see you safely to the border of munchkin land, and remember never let those ruby slippers off your feet for a second or you will be at the mercy of Voldemort" she smiled.  
  
"But what happens if-"  
  
"Just follow the yellow brick road" Minerva waved her wand and disappeared into the pink bubble again.  
  
"Follow the yellow brick road?" Harry said to himself.  
  
That's all for now! If you liked it and want more, review and I will continue it! 


End file.
